Ashura Red Satoshi Ketchum
Ashura Red Satoshi Ketchum is the main protagonist of the series, he is called Ash Ketchum or Red Satoshi Ketchum from his friends. History Ash's Story: In this story, Ash Ketchum is a prince that lives in the Sevestar Region along with his family and the Aether Family. He has a Pichu since he was little and they have become inseparable friends. He dreams to become a Pokemon Master. Ash has known Lillie since she was little, and they sometimes play together with the rest of their friends. Ash and Lillie knew them being Arceus and Switype after an encounter with the Team Terror, the evil team of the region, and then they decide to train their abilities in the Ultra Megalopolis, they also joined in as members of the Ultra Recon Squad since then. When they are back to the real world, they use the Ultra Beasts given by Captain Phyco to defeat Team Terror and led to their arrest. During the meantime, Pichu also evolves into Pikachu. After the arrest, Lance decides to make the two of them as International Police members. Then together, they have learned a lot of stuff in the Professor Oak's Summer Camp and with their relatives, they left Sevestar after Faba opens the Wormhole and freed the Ultra Beasts, it killed Mohn in the end and also summoned evil Team leaders from the Dark Dimension to take over the good team leaders. Therefore, the two of them vow to be stronger as they go to Kanto for their journey. In Kanto, the two of them as well as Ash's sister Insey meet Misty as she decides to travel with them after beating Team Rocket for attacking Viridian Pokemon Center, then Brock after defeating his gym using Pikachu and Pidgeotto. The five of them have met Team Rocket on the way as they keep defeating them, and stop their plans in S.S. Anne, Pokemon Tower, Silph Co. and Game Corner. They also meet Tomo, who eventually become Ash's brother. In the last gym, Ash faces against evil uncle Giovanni in a six on six battle royale and won, earning the 8th badge, but the evil version destroyed the gym as he fled to Johto. And for Mewtwo, he tried to seal Ash and the others in the Copy Balls in order to copy them, but Gina saves them before they get cloned. And Ash tried to stop the battle, only to be turned into stone in the end. Ash was revived with Pokemon Tears, and by telling Mewtwo how they shared the same past and opens his heart in the end. Ash also challenges the league as he won against several trainers including Ritchie and Leaf, and even Damian with the Mega Charizard X only. He proceeds to challenge the Elite 4, but refuses the challenge his mother for the Champion as he wanted to be the last. Ash, Lillie and Misty come to Orange Islands since Professor Oak wanted to have the GS Ball back from Professor Ivy, Brock decides to stay there while Ash, Lillie and Misty go to let Ash challenge the league. On the way, Ash and Lillie manage to open the GS Ball, which turns out to be Celebi. And they met a Pokemon Watcher named Tracy, who decided to travel with them after seeing how Ash and Lillie save Lapras from Team Rocket. Then they arrive at Shamoutti Islands, as Ash and Lillie are the chosen ones to stop the disaster made by Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres with Lugia. Then Ash also won against the Orange League. Due to Brock going to be a Doctor, Misty is asked to take care of the gym, and Tracy becoming Professor Oak's assistant, Ash and Lillie are now in the Johto Region, they meet Reisa, their cousin who aims to be the Top Coordinator, and the two siblings, Ethan and Kris. Ash competes both the league and the contests, and eventually wining them all. They also meet Giovanni who has controlled those who are actually Pokemon, but failed and he was sent back to the Dark Dimension. Surch also traveled with them after the evil version of his dad is gone. They also have Irena and Shadow, who are Lillie's Cousins and Jasmine's children, they stop Team Rocket remains from capturing Lugia and even in the Broadcast Tower. And Ash goes into the league and faces Gary, Harrison, Silver and eventually Gold and win the match. (To be continued.) Ash's New Home: Ash comes back after losing the Alola League, and then he is caught up at the Team Rocket's ambitions. Professor Oak is the true leader of Team Rocket as he uses the Control Clouds to control every person in the 7 regions. Lucky for Ash, he has help from his parents, who saved him from the prison cell and takes him to one of the undeveloped islands. After the reunion, he goes over to regions to find his normal friends, who are fighting the admins of Team Rocket, as well as the rest of the members of Ketchum and Aether. Once everyone is saved, Ash also gets all the Legendary Pokemon in his team, and then they decide to create new regions as well as saving the old regions from Team Rocket. Ash also confesses his love to Lillie as they share their Pokemon as well as fighting together. A New Ash Ketchum: After losing the Alola League, Ash goes home only to find that his friends are giving up on him as well as having his trainer's license revoked. Ash runs away as he finds his mother in the Viridian Forest as well as his siblings. Learning the truth of his family background, Ash decides to fake his own death as he gives his Pokemon to Lillie. Then both him and Lillie go towards the new island as for creating a paradise where the seven Leagues can't reach. 6 months has passed, the league business is in a downfall as no one wants to challenge it due to Ash's demise. And Lillie's disappearance also causes the Aether Family to get worried. It is until they manage to find Lillie's Pokedex Signal in the Sevestar Island that they go there. Ash has created his own company called RPA, it not only takes care of the league business, but also create a lot of stuff to make everyone happy. His friends manages to find Ash as the prince of the region, Max and Bonnie decides to challenge the league, Serena challenges the Showcase and then Dawn challenges the Contests. The league champions also decide to leave PLA and join the RPA, sending all the Gym Leaders, Elite 4 to the region for exploration. And they are surprised by it. Ash and Lillie are also married, as they decide to have children once they accompany their friends to the Fiero City. And then they also learn that the boss of Team Terror is Ash's father Adam Red Ketchum, who changes his name into Zane. He vows to return him back to normal. RPA High: Ash is the Sevestar Prince that goes undercover in the Kalos High School so that he can help his mother creating the RPA High School. He pretends to be weak causes himself being a target of all the students in the RPA, even his childhood friend also bullies him. Then Lillie and Gladion come into the school as Lillie is the first one that treats Ash as a friend, and due to it, she is disowned by the family and Aurora thinks this has gone to far. So they drop out of the school and then fly towards the Sevestar Region in order to get away from the bullies. And the feelings of Ash and Lillie grows after traveling around the region as well as having their company RPA despite in younger age. The last year in school, Ash finds that 10 of the former classmates are back to the school. He tries his best to ignore their attempts to bully him, and he also succeeds to change six of them by showing his kindness. With the evidence, they manage to shut down the Kalos High, but also let the 10 bullies permanently the students of the RPA. And with Lillie's 18th birthday, Ash pops the question to her and she agrees, making them the ideal couple for the school. After taking the bullies to get their own Star Badges, the two of them are asked to become teachers for the Weapons Class, they train their weapons so that they can partake battles as humans as well. Ash and Lillie can also disguise themselves, as the Dragon Prince and Dragon Princess, the strongest Dragon Duo, and then the two scientists who created the Lunar Villa, a Villa constructed on the moon. Prince Ash: Ash comes home after losing the Alola League, and his friends betray him for him being weak, and Professor Oak threats him to give up or else he will make him a criminal. But thanks to Ash and Lillie's second self: Red and White's interference, they save both Ash and Lillie and even become whole again. Now that they have become whole, as the head of the International Police, he immediately arrests Professor Oak for faking a crime. And then he shows the world that he is Red, making Charles Goodshow having a meeting with all 14 regions Champions as well as Professors in present. Ash and the rest of RPA members show them about the seven regions, and also announcing their wedding in the Sevestar. The traitors aren't going to give up on humiliating Ash, so they follow them to the Sevestar Region, having their greed on the Pokemon Ash has owned. But they fail every time, and they aren't invited to the wedding of Ash and Lillie. After the wedding, Ash and Lillie are asked to inspect the gyms as well as building new gyms, making every region having 16 gyms. The current status: Johto complete. The Sevestar Prince: Ash is framed for attacking Professor Oak while the true attacker is Team Rocket. He is also betrayed by his friends, who wants him dead, and the betrayal of the two girls he loved is his last straw. So he is taken by his mother to the new region known as Sevestar. As Ash goes to find his Greninja, he hears a voice and it leads to Alice. Alice is a girl who has a similar situation like Ash, so they become friends easily. Alice takes him back to his house, and he agrees to bring her and her sisters to the new island. After Professor Oak wakes up, he states that Ash isn't the one who attacks him and the world is in horror that they makes a huge mistake. At the same time, Ash buys Aether Foundation as well as the PLA. With the success, he decides to hold a tournament to show how strong he has become as the Kanto Champion. But the traitors are going far to make Ash hell, but they fail every time. Queen Ilene's death causes Delia to be the queen, and Ash is made to be a prince. Delia's decision to have a ball to choose the princess causes Alice to break down. Ash tries to rekindle their relationship and it is a success. In the end, the traitors try to make Ash drink the aphrodisiac drug in order to have him make love to the girls, but it fails as Alice is the one who saves him from the effects. But then the traitors decide to team up with Alice's Bullies, so Ash is trying to find more people in order to protect themselves.